Hechizo de Primavera
by Elle Andrew
Summary: ¿Qué sucede si al nacer se le conceden a un hermoso bebé un sinnúmero de dones? ¿Será que aún bendecido Sir William Albert Andrew, podrá afrontar las pruebas de su corazón? Albertficción llena de magia y humor, escrito por Elle Andrew y Three Swords, con la colaboración especial de Angie JB. Publicada e iniciada en la Guerra Florida 2014
1. Prólogo

_HECHIZO DE PRIMAVERA_

_PRÓLOGO_

**_GF 2014_**

**_ALBERT'S ANGELS_**

**_THREE SWORDS_**

**_ELLE ANDREW_**

**_CON LA COLABORACIÓN ESPECIAL DE ANGIE JB_**

Era un día hermoso, el sol traspasaba la neblina y la bruma de las primeras horas de la mañana y las personas transitaban por las calles de Londres con la mayor tranquilidad.

En la calle Baker 443 se levantaba una mansión cómo pocas: grande, regia, señorial; y desde su interior se escuchaba claramente el llanto de un bebé. Las carrozas avanzaban por la ciudad y se veía a los caballeros tocarse el bombín y saludar a las damas que, con sus largas faldas, pasaban junto a ellos. Un día normal, y sin duda hermoso, en una de las ciudades en dónde todos se encontraban orgullosos de su progreso.

El llanto del pequeño se escuchaba desde la calle, así que la nodriza apresuró el paso para llegar junto al nuevo heredero de los Andrew…

La madre del niño se encontraba junto a la ventana, recibiendo cálidamente los rayos del sol, mientras calmaba a su pequeño moviendo lentamente la cuna. Un recién nacido, de hermosos ojos azules y suaves bucles dorados, descansaba en un moisés exquisitamente adornado.

La habitación dónde se encontraba el pequeño era hermosa y elegante: tenía grandes ventanales cubiertos por finos cortinajes y su selecto mobiliario procedía de la más fina fabricación; además, había tapices en las pareces y gruesas alfombras recubriendo los pisos. La estancia entera quedaba iluminada con los cálidos rayos del sol que traspasaban los ventanales.

Sin que ningún ojo humano la percibiera deslizándose en la trayectoria de un pequeño rayo de sol, apareció Botón junto al hermoso bebé:

–¡Oh! ¡Pero qué precioso eres, pedacito de corazón!

Botón tenía gustos tan selectos como los Andrew, por lo que, nada más contemplarla, se sintió plenamente cautivada por la lujosa habitación; así que, pese a su innata impaciencia, resolvió que valía la pena esperar a su amiga Bombón en tanto se divertía mirando y mirando los destellos que salían de un joyero en la cómoda y revoloteando de tanto en tanto por entre las alfombras y los cortinajes.

Después de algunos brincos y piruetas, Botón encontró un rincón especialmente interesante: una pequeña fuentecita de mármol decorada con coloridas cuentas de cristal que brillaban sepultadas bajo unas plácidas aguas. Botón descubrió que si agitaba las aguas, en la superficie los destellos de los colores se entremezclaban dibujando líneas llenas de magia, así que se entretuvo bastante rato probando nuevas direcciones desde dónde soplar para ver cuántas figuras diferentes aparecían, en el ínter descubrió que un chapuzón se le antojaba, y que eso le permitía jugar envuelta en destellos arcoíris.

Todavía estaba Botón jugando cuándo llegó Bombón.

–¡Botón! ¡No me digas que ya estás jugando! –la voz de Bombón sonaba exasperada, y su mirada tenía un brillo de severidad mientras observaba a Botón nadar entre las gemas de la fuentecita… El vestido de Botón, junto con sus pequeñas zapatillas, tenían todos los colores del color rosa en ellos, así que parecía una preciosa rosa flotante.

–¡No! ¡Ejem! Te estaba esperando…– contestó Botón, abandonando el juego de inmediato para aproximarse a Bombón.

–¡Ay pero qué pedacito de hermosura! –dijo Bombón, reparando en el niño–. ¡Qué niño tan hermoso! –Bombón lo miraba desde arriba y el bebé dejó de llorar mientras, con sus pequeñas manitas, trataba de capturar los brillos de Botón y Bombón. El vestido de Bombón, en la misma manera que el de Botón, reflejaba todos los tonos lilas que había en el arcoiris, por lo que los revoloteos de ambas atrajeron la atención del pequeño, quien las contemplaba fascinado.

Bien sabemos que la vista de los recién nacidos no alcanza a distinguir tanto detalle; sin embargo, no está de más aclarar que el heredero Andrew más que colores y formas, percibía un especial sentimiento de amor a su alrededor: el único lenguaje que un bebé puede comprender a la perfección.

–¡Míralo, es muy inteligente! –dijo Botón, emocionada–. ¡Se ha de parecer a mí! –dijo con orgullo.

–¡Mas vale qué no! –replicó Bombón, todavía disgustada–. ¡O se enamoraría de todo lo que cruzara a su paso!–dijo, con intención, mirando enfáticamente a Botón.

Botón, quien sabía perfectamente que, pese al tono gruñón, Bombón no la estaba riñendo, rió cómo siempre:

–¡Oye! ¡Qué buena idea! –exclamó Botón emocionada, casi extasiada.

–¡Botón! No lo harás un cabeza floja –advirtió Bombón, con indignación que, en parte, no era fingida.

Botón soltó una carcajada y comenzó a volar alrededor del pequeño bebé.

–¡Oh! ¡Bombón! Sabes que no lo haría ¡O no alcanzaría el infinito para que me persiguieras!

Bombón dedicó una última mirada furibunda a Botón y su expresión cambió lo suficiente para que ambas se echaran a reír. Todavía estaban riendo a gusto cuando, repentinamente, de la nada apareció un destello azul, seguido de una explosión grande de polvo mágico. El pequeño heredero hizo una mueca y... estornudó.

La madre volteó y miró a su pequeño, acomodó la sabanita que lo protegía y la subió un poco más.

–¡Estrella! ¡Por fin has llegado! –exclamaron Botón y Bombón al unísono.

–¡Hola! –dijo Estrella, de inmediato distraída por el joyero en el que había estado jugando Botón. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacia él a toda prisa; sin embargo, temiendo que se pusiera a jugar y se entretuviera tanto o más de lo que Botón se había entretenido nadando, Bombón optó por llamarla con energía:

–¡Estrella! ¡Ven acá! Tu varita es la más potente de todas...

Estrella se detuvo a medio camino y comenzó a palidecer…

–Esteeeeee... ¿Mi varita...?

–¡Sí! ¡Tu varita! –exclamaron al unísono Botón y Bombón, casi al borde de la desesperación, temiendo lo peor. Conocían a su amiga y cuando Estrella comenzaba las oraciones por un "Esteeeee" seguido de una pregunta, era signo inequívoco de que algo no andaba nada bien. Estrella, con toda la calma del universo y las dimensiones alternativas, por completo ajena a la angustia de sus compañeras, se rascó su pequeña coronilla de flores.

–¡Ehhh…! Es que , últimamente no la he visto – rió un poco apenada, pero lejos de encontrarse preocupada.

Estrella no solía angustiarse por nada. De hecho, acostumbraba decir que la dosis de preocupación del mundo entero había sido depositada en Botón y Bombón a partes iguales; así que, como sus amigas no habían dejado nada de preocupación para ella, pues no tenía otro remedio que pasárselo bomba todo el tiempo. Suerte que tienen algunas.

–¡Estrella! –Bombón se dirigió al joyero y, con desesperación mal disimulada, comenzó a buscar entre los pequeños pliegues, en todos los tonos de azul, del pequeño vestido de su amiga.

–¡Listo! ¡La encontré!– Dijo triunfante Bombón, resollando como si hubiera dado la vuelta al mundo en un minuto–. ¡La tenías guardada en una de las semillas de los capullos de tus zapatos!

–¡Oh! ¡Gracias! –Estrella, toda calma, esbozó una hermosa y gran sonrisa, tomó su varita y comenzó a agitarla. Botón y Bombón pusieron cara de fatalidad, alcanzando a Estrella para que no soltara un rayo de magia, dirigido a sepa Dios dónde.

–¡Vamos, vamos a trabajar! –dijo Bombón, cruzando sus pequeños brazos y alineando a las otras dos.

–¡Sí, a trabajar! –estuvo de acuerdo Botón–. Este pequeño niño es un Príncipe –afirmó, con voz soñadora–. Su línea es muy antigua, y procede de reyes y guardianes de la vida. A este hermoso Príncipe le concedo la fortaleza, la sabiduría y el amor (ella era la irremediable romántica del trío), como regalos para la humanidad –dicho esto, Botón agitó su varita y un hermoso destello con iridiscencias rosadas rodeó al pequeño.

Bombón se colocó junto al pequeñito y lo examinó con detenimiento, sin descuidar ningún detalle (era la analítica del grupo); hasta que, satisfecha con lo que veía, soltó en tono triunfal:

–¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía! Mis instintos nunca me fallan ¡Este pequeño es un guerrero! –dijo con seguridad, señalando una pequeña marca en forma de espada en uno de los costados del pequeño. Estrella y Botón la miraron con incredulidad. Era realmente difícil encontrar a un guerrero con marca desde el nacimiento y era todavía más difícil encontrar esa marca de nacimiento en el cuerpo de un bebé.

Demostrando más emoción de lo que le hubiera gustado, Bombón anunció con solemnidad:

–¡Serás un guerrero! ¡Lucharás siempre por el bien! Y encontrarás la fortaleza y el amor en tu corazón (bueno, ella también era romántica aunque no le gustara mucho admitirlo). Yo te lo concedo cómo regalo para la humanidad.– Pronunció solemnemente Bombón, mientras un rayo azulado, envolvía al pequeño, llenándolo de luz.

Fue el turno de Estrella.

–¡Pero si es precioso! –dijo emocionada y, por un momento, Botón y Bombón contuvieron la respiración, rogando porque no se le escapara ningún rayo de magia desviada a su descuidada amiga–. ¡Te concederé conocer a tu otra mitad! –pronunció Estrella con energía–. Veo en tu futuro que tu misión será difícil (Últimamente, justo después de asistir a una feria en el campo, a Estrella le había dado por enunciar profecías, sin que ninguna de sus amigas pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo), así que te harás fuerte junto al complemento de tu alma, querido Príncipe. Te concedo también la nobleza de corazón. Pelea entonces por la humanidad, valiente guerrero –pronunció Estrella solemnemente, mientras una esfera azul rodeaba la habitación.

Incluso la madre del pequeño pensó que no estaba viendo bien: empezó a ver un tono de color azul reflejado por entre los ventanales, sin saber de qué se trataba.

Estaban las tres viendo al pequeño bebé y rodeándolo de luz y amor, cuándo un rayo verde, iluminó todo el interior de la habitación.

*pliiiiiiing*

–¡Aa-aauch!

*piing*

–¡Auch!

*tuk*

–¡Auch!

*ping*

El rayo dio algunos tumbos y rebotó de un lugar a otro hasta que estalló en una diminuta explosión de brillos esmeraldas. Botón, Bombón y Estrella permanecieron inmóviles hasta que el sonido del último "ping" se desvaneció.

Quedaba claro que había llegado Céfiro.

–¡Rediez! –exclamó la recién llegada–. ¿Se fijaron? –preguntó, con cierta sorpresa–. ¡Esas cacerolas colgantes se me atravesaron! –exclamó, señalando acusadoramente hacia...

–¿Cacerolas? ¡Es un móvil de campanillas de plata del siglo XVI! –explotó Botón, volando hasta ella con la celeridad del rayo, sin poder contener su enojo, mismo que se debía al hecho de haber escuchado a Céfiro referirse a las preciosas campanillas de plata como "cacerolas colgantes". Botón sentía un amor desmedido por las antigüedades y ese amor sin medida era extensible también a los perros, flores, perfumes, duendes, hojas, manantiales, atardeceres, bichitos graciosos, fuentes, cascadas, noches estrelladas, dibujos, cojines mullidos, color rosa, listones de seda y, en general cualquier cosa, criatura o situación que entrara en el rango de lo hermoso.

–¡Llegué! –exclamó Céfiro, felizmente ignorante de haber provocado un disgusto en su querida amiga. Y, acto seguido, se lanzó a uno de sus habituales relatos de actividades:

–¡Oh! ¡Tengo que contarles! ¡Ha ocurrido algo terrible! ¡Ha vuelto! ¡Ha vuelto!

–¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¡Bienvenido! –se escucharon tres voces, cada una replicando con una de las anteriores palabras. Obviamente la última había sido pronunciada por Estrella, quien no solía enterarse jamás de qué iba la plática: así de despistada era siempre.

–¡La Oscuridad! Ellos ahora lo llaman: ¡El Petróleo! –exclamó Céfiro, con dramatismo; sus amigas la observaron extrañadas, como si no supieran de qué hablaba, así que, para dejarles claro el punto, explicó–: ¡El Veneno del Abismo! –ante la mención del villano inorgánico más odiado por Céfiro, el trío asintió en silencio (de nuevo al unísono), comprendiendo la razón de la agitación de su amiga, aunque para nada tan alarmadas como ella.

Sin preocuparse por la desapasionada reacción de sus compañeras, Céfiro continuó con su explicación–: Los inconscientes humanos han liberado por accidente el mal que tantas edades hemos pasado resguardando en las profundidades de Urantia. Esos ignorantes se creen que es algo bueno; pero no tienen idea de lo letal que puede llegar a ser. Ahora están celebrando su descubrimiento y hasta le han puesto ese rimbombante nombre nuevo ¿Pueden creerlo? –preguntó con desesperación; sin embargo, antes de que alguna de sus amigas pudieran replicar algo, prosiguió–: ¡Tanto esfuerzo! ¡Tanta dedicación borrada por un soplo de viento! ¡He pasado días salvando animales atrapados por la oscuridad! ¿Cómo es posible que la lucha se haya perdido?

La pequeña Céfiro casi se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas; su pequeño sombrero de hojas estaba maltrecho y hasta se había ensuciado.

–¡He tenido que salvar a montones de creaturas hoy! –exclamó, en un tono que era mitad furia y mitad angustia. Por un momento pareció que iba a continuar relatando sus desventuras cuando, de pronto, los destellos alrededor del infante capturaron su atención.

–¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! –exclamó, con sorpresa–. ¡El heredero que tanto habíamos esperado! –dijo inundada de genuina alegría, que repentinamente se convirtió en tristeza al recordar algo importante–: ¡Oh! Pero... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Su padre pertenece a ese horrible grupo de los que pretenden enriquecerse gracias al Veneno del Abismo –dijo consternada.

Botón, comprendiendo el dilema de su querida amiga, sugirió:

–Concédele proteger a Urantia.

En tanto reflexionaba en la propuesta de Botón, Céfiro pasó interminables minutos mirando alternativamente de el bebé a sus amigas y de ahí a las campanillas de plata antiguas (ahora sí que las veía y no como cuando se había estrellado contra ellas) hasta que, por fin, dijo:

–Será algo mejor: Le concederé amar a toda creatura que habite a esta tierra. Será un protector de la naturaleza y deberá usar su poder a favor de toda forma de vida. Yo lo concedo, como regalo para la humanidad –dijo solemnemente, al tiempo que un gran destello en colores verdes rodeaba al pequeño; seguido del trinar de pájaros, el sonido del rugido del león, el canto del águila, y resonar de las olas del mar…

Las cuatro suspiraron (¡De acuerdo! ¡Las cuatro eran románticas irremediables!).

–¡Qué hermoso regalo Céfiro! –dijo Botón, con los ojos brillándole por la emoción.

Felices, el grupito de amigas envolvió al pequeño bebé en una mágica mezcla de colores y, como despedida, dijeron a coro:

–Recuerda pequeño guerrero que hoy se te han concedido dones y regalos...¡Úsalos con sabiduría!

Los destellos que ahora la madre del pequeño veía extrañada se entremezclaron en la habitación, mientras los pequeños seres abandonaban aquella residencia elegante y volaban hacia las profundidades del horizonte…

**NOTA:** Urantia: nombre antiguo que se la da al planeta Tierra.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hechizo de Primavera_**

** _Capítulo 1_**

_**Escrito por Elle Andrew y Three Swords**_

_**Colaboración Especial Angie JB**_

_**Albert's Angels**_

_**GF2014**_

–¡Yujuuuuuuu! ¡No hay nada más hermoso que la primavera! –exclamó una conocida voz, inaudible para las creaturas del universo material. Aunque, si animales, plantas o humanos hubiesen sido capaces de escuchar el dialecto Wardian de la Cuarta Dimensión, éste les habría sonado simplemente como una bella melodía tañida por campanillas de plata.

–¡Estrella! ¡Estrella! ¡Espérame! –suplicó Bombón, que lo tenía difícil adaptándose al cambio de estación. Ella era una Wardiany de invierno y amaba la nieve; en cambio, el polen y el aroma de las flores le hacía estornudar y le acarreaba bochornosos episodios de hechizos explosivos involuntarios, por lo que prefería ir despacio para no perturbar a sus queridas, pero "picantes en la nariz", amigas.

–¡Te pasas de lenta Bombón! –dijo Estrella, trazando incontables piruetas en el aire hasta posarse sobre el cáliz de una primorosa pimpéndula. Bueno, en realidad la pimpéndula no se llamaba pimpéndula; pero lo que había pasado fue que, desde un día de tantos, a Céfiro le había dado por llamarla así, porque se le hacía mejor nombre ese que el de "Girasol" y, como todas sus hermanas estuvieron de acuerdo, a partir de ahí todas comenzaron a llamar pimpéndula al girasol. La cosa no tenía importancia porque los Wardiany no tenían registros botánicos (la Cuarta Dimensión no tenía plantas) y, de tenerlos, sin duda Céfiro sería la encargada de redactarlos, así que salía lo mismo. Además, estaba claro para todos los Wardianys que los nombres que Céfiro proponía para toda materia de la Tercera Dimensión siempre eran más divertidos y más fáciles de recordar.

–¡Aaaaatchú! –estornudó Bombón, aterrizando de emergencia (y de narices) junto a Estrella sobre los frescos pétalos de la pimpéndula.

–¡Ay Bombón! –exclamó Botón, que recién llegaba, surgiendo de entre un par de pétalos más grandes–. ¡Ya te dió otra vez esa molesta narrindina! ¡Te dije! ¡Te dije que evitaras tomar la ruta entre los narcisos! (Al igual que su hermana Céfiro, Botón también tenía el hábito de asignar nombres a las cosas, pero ella lo hacía en general con los padecimientos y aflicciones, así como con los medicamentos. Con frecuencia comentaba lo complicados que eran los humanos cuando de poner nombres se trataba)

–Bueno, al menos hoy no nos envió a la dimensión Aserejé, como la vez pasada ¡Agarren al canijo Zampizdango que me mandó a la lona! –dijo Céfiro, con voz acusadora y apremiante, emergiendo medio mareada desde el mullido acolchado del centro lleno de semillas de la pimpéndula. Al parecer el aterrizaje de Bombón y el estornudo la habían enviado pétalos abajo.

–¡Lo siento, querida Céfiro! –se disculpó Bombón, que también tenía problemas intentando erguirse después de la caída.

–Botón... Botón... –susurró Estrella a las orejas de su amiga.

–¿Qué quieres? –dijo Botón, también susurrando.

–¿Qué cosa es un zampadungo...?

–Zampizdango –corrigió Botón, en el tono de una maestra de escuela–. Dícese del objeto que no puede ser identificado pero que causa un daño circunstancial a una Wardiany, en territorios más allá de la cuarta dimensión.

–¡Ooooh! –exclamó Bombón, como si estuviera en ese momento asistiendo (y de hecho, de vez en cuando lo hacía) a una gran cátedra de su querida amiga en el aula magna del Instituto de Jurisprudencia Interdimensional. Hablaba con un peculiar tono nasal de voz, mismo que se debía al hecho de que se encontraba apretando fuertemente su pequeña nariz con sus dedos para evitar males mayores o, mejor dicho, estornudos mayores.

–Aaaaaaaah –la que había hablado en tono de "ya lo pesqué, pero me dejó igual" era Estrella, que miraba alternadamente de Botón a Céfiro con un gran signo de interrogación flotando alrededor suyo.

–¡No me veas a mí! –se defendió Céfiro, recobrando ya un poco de equilibrio–. Yo nunca he entendido nada de eso, pero me aprendí la palabra porque se oye bonita, y Botón estuvo repitiéndola algo así como veinte noches consecutivas cuando estudió para defender su tesis sobre...

–¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Es emocionante estar de vuelta! –exclamó Botón, emocionada, cambiando el tema–. Oigan ¿Se dan cuenta que hace un montón de pumbímbulos que no veníamos por acá...?

–Pues, ahora que lo dices, creo que serían... más o menos como tres –dijo Céfiro, consultando de inmediato un pequeño pergamino de actividades de última generación: se enrollaba y desenrollaba sólo y las palabras se escribían sólas en él con sólo pronunciar un pequeño conjuro.

Las Wardianys eran criaturas celestiales de la Cuarta Dimensión cuya ocupación primordial era tejer y entretejer los sueños de los habitantes de la Tercera Dimensión, por lo cual, cada cierto tiempo, traspasaban la frontera para visitar personalmente la realidad sobre la que su magia incidía. A esas cuatro amigas en particular les fascinaba pasearse por los hogares donde había recién nacidos, para entregarles los dones y talentos que adquirían en su almacén favorito durante las ventas especiales.

A decir verdad, Botón tenía delirio por las ofertas y, durante los cambios de temporada, acababa por acaparar una provisión ingente de dones, por lo cual, con frecuencia las cuatro amigas solían tener problemas para terminarlos de entregar todos antes de que caducaran; pero siempre lo conseguían, sólo que la vez anterior se habían visto mucho más apuradas que nunca y no habían tenido más remedio que ponerlos todos en una misma cuna: la del bebé más hermoso que habían visto en sus vidas.

Habían sido tres pumbímbulos atrás cuando, durante el último viaje que realizaran a la Tercera Dimensión, las cuatro habían encontrado por casualidad un recién nacido de la especie humana y se habían emocionado mucho, porque nunca habían visto un bebé con tanta belleza; así que, contrario a su costumbre de nunca volver al mismo sitio, aquella tarde habían hecho una excepción para regresar a donde aquel hermoso niño y ver qué tal le iba en la vida; por eso se encontraban en ese momento en el jardín de una mansión en la calle Baker 443.

–¿Tanto tiempo? –preguntó ahora Bombón, mostrándose sorprendida. De hecho, retiró los dedos de su nariz para utilizarlos en contar apresuradamente y eso fue un error, porque inevitablemente se escuchó un–: ¡Atschú!

–¡Tranquila! –dijo Botón y, buscando en su pequeño bolso, encontró una pequeña pinza de ropa que, sin más, colocó en la nariz de Bombón.

–Gracias, Botón –dijo Bombón, recobrando su tono nasal gracias a la pinza. Las wardianys no utilizaban medicamentos, así que una pinza en la nariz era un buen remedio para la afección de Bombón.

–Oigan ¿En serio hace tres pumbímbulos que no veníamos por aquí? –preguntó Estrella, algo sorprendida–. Entonces eso sería...

Los pumbímbulos eran, para las Wardianys, algo así como el equivalente a los años en la Tercera Dimensión.

–Yup: como 30 años de la Tercera Dimensión –respondió Botón.

–¡Retechanfle! –exclamó Céfiro en tono medio de queja–. ¡Eso es mucho!

–Demasiado –dijo una voz nueva–. En especial después del desbarajuste que armaron la última vez que estuvieron por aquí, libélulas de arroyo.

–¡Terribulous! –exclamaron a coro las cuatro, sin poder ocultar un dejo de antipatía en su voz y no era para menos: el zacarandú de esa miniórbita y ellas no llevaban muy buenas relaciones, ya que, desde una desafortunada discusión con Céfiro, él insistía en espiarlas durante sus visitas esperando con avidez captarlas en la menor trasgresión a las leyes interdimensionales para así poder multarlas y deportarlas; claro que nunca había tenido éxito en ello, después de todo, Botón era la abogada del grupo, especialista en derecho interdimensional, además.

–El mismo de siempre –replicó el zacarandú, que venía a ser algo así como un vigilante del orden interdimensional, aunque para las cuatro Wardianys era una criatura peor que el polen que hacía estornudar a Bombón; y eso era ser muy amables con el zacarandú, aunque bastante injustas con el polen.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Botón en tono ligeramente agresivo–. ¿No tienes algo mejor qué hacer? Seguro hay muchas violaciones a los reglamentos en otro lado y bien sabes que por aquí no encontrarás ninguna.

–Perdonad, si os incomodo, distinguidas y coloridas cucarachas –dijo el zacarandú, con un tono tremendamente satisfecho–, pero he sido enviado por mi superior para notificaros que vuestros permisos para visitar esta dimensión han sido puestos bajo resguardo. Se os informa que no podéis salir de esta miniórbita hasta realizar las debidas reparaciones por los daños causados en vuestra última visita. Por supuesto, no me abstendré de deciros que disiento profundamente en tal sanción contra vosotros, ya que lo último que deseo es teneros aquí, agitando vuestras pestilentes alas por mis dominios –concluyó, con pomposidad.

–Bombón... Bombón –susurró Estrella a los oídos de Bombón.

–¿Qué? –respondió Bombón, también susurrando, sin dejar de observar el diálogo entre Terríbulous y Botón.

–¿Qué dijo...?

–Una dotación de tarjetas de descuento para quien me lo traduzca ¡Hijo de Juan de Dios Peza! –exclamó Céfiro en voz baja.

–¿Qué pasa, Botón? –preguntó Bombón, despúes de ver que su amiga leía con atención un pergamino con el sello de la autoridad máxima de la miniórbita londinense.

–Se nos acusa de haber utilizado incorrectamente artículos de tránsito restringido entre dimensiones y provocado serios daños colaterales debido a esta utilización incorrecta –informó Botón, con expresión seria–. Además, debido a este proceso de investigación abierto en nuestra contra se nos ordena permanecer en esta dimensión hasta que todo haya sido aclarado. Terríbulous ha sido nombrado para custodiarnos –añadió, con innegable fastidio.

–¡Chin! –exclamó Estrella, por primera vez atenta a lo que ocurría.

–Pero... pero... ¿Qué hicimos? –preguntó Bombón, confundida.

–¡Si! ¡Eso! ¡Tenemos derecho a que se nos informe adecuadamente sobre...! –comenzó a protestar Céfiro, pero fue atajada de inmediato por Terríbulous. Un Terríbulous bastante cortés, dadas las circunstancias.

–Todo –dijo, con voz más alta de lo normal–. Todo –repitió de nuevo–. Se encuentra escrito en ese documento –señaló al pergamino que Botón sostenía todavía entre sus manos–. Y más os vale, que no me traigáis problemas. Nos conviene a todos.

–Tiene razón –convino Botón, con el ceño fruncido y luego, volvió a leer rápidamente el pergamino y dijo–: Terríbulous, ya que no tenemos otra opción que fiarnos de tí, lo mejor será si comienzas por explicarnos las cosas, en la calidad de autoridad que eres.

–No os escuché bien, tierno pimpollo a punto de florecer –decaró el aludido, entre dientes, con voz ligeramente divertida y una mueca insufrible pintada en su rostro.

–Dije –replicó Botón rechinando los dientes–. Que será mejor que nos expliques todo a detalle.

–Pero ¿qué habéis dicho? Lo que iba despúes, quiero decir –dijo Terríbulous, conteniendo la risa.

–Dije que... ¡oh, rayos! ¡no puedo! –exclamó Botón, perdiendo la paciencia y comenzando a echar humo por las orejas–. ¡Prefiero quedarme aquí unos cuantos pumbímbulos que volver a dirigirle la palabra a éste!

–Como gustéis, libélulas de pantano –dijo Terríbulous, haciendo una florida reverencia ante las cuatro amigas. En seguida, hizo ademán de retirarse.

–¡Terríbulous, esperad! –le llamó Bombón, con urgencia. El zacarandú la escuchó y se detuvo.

–¿Os escuché un "por favor"...? –sugirió el zacarandú, que obviamente estaba difrutando a todo cuanto podía la situación.

–Esperad, por favor, Terríbulous –dijo Bombón, en un tono que dejaba ver que prefería tragar vidrio molido a pedir favores precisamente a Terríbulous.

–¡Calma todos! ¡Pausa! ¡Tiempo fuera! –gritó Céfiro con energía–. A ver, Botón, déjame leer ese comunicado.

Botón, todavía echando humo, obedeció y le tendió a Céfiro el pergamino. Céfiro leyó con rapidez y atención y, después de meditar un poco, miró a Terríbulous y dijo:

–Según ésto, por el momento estamos sólo bajo investigación, lo cual quiere decir que la única penalización que tenemos es permanecer en esta dimensión. ¿Correcto?

–Así es –admitió Terríbulous.

–También, según esta orden y de acuerdo a las leyes Interdimensionales, como aún no existe un proceso legal abierto en tiempo y forma, y sólo existe un proceso de investigación, el cual es diferente del proceso legal, entonces eso significa que, si resarcimos los daños, somos libres de regresar a nuestra dimensión, sin que se nos levante un sólo registro de violación a las leyes... –Céfiro hizo una pausa intencional, y miró a Terríbulous con animosidad–. ¿Correcto?

–Sí –declaró Terríbulous, comenzando a mostrarse serio.

–Entones, señor Zaracadapious...

–Zacarandú, y más vale que no lo olvidéis, parásito alado –la corrigió Terríbulous, con fastidio.

–Señor zacarandú –corrigió Céfiro–. Usted tiene la obligación de informarnos a detalle sobre el proceso de investigación y, en su calidad de autoridad custodia, proporcionarnos las facilidades para que este proceso se resuelva satisfactoriamente para todos los implicados ¿Correcto?

La respuesta de Terríbulous se demoró varios segundos, pero al final emitió un resentido:

–¡Sí!

–¡Pues infórmenos, señor Zacamandú! O de lo contrario presentaremos la queja respectiva ante sus superiores –apremió Céfiro, sin un ápice de cortesía. Para esas alturas Botón la miraba como si le hubieran salido flores en las orejas y Bombón y Estrella estaban a punto de desmayarse por la impresión.

–Venid conmigo y os advierto que no causéis problemas –pidió Terríbulous, evidentemente disgustado y, después de rechinar los dientes, emprendió el vuelo en dirección a la casa sin molestarse en comprobar si ellas lo seguían.

Las cuatro amigas lo siguieron, sin cruzar una palabra entre ellas, y así, pronto los cinco estuvieron dentro de una habitación enorme, que incluía una chimenea, una pequeña salita, estanterías llenas de libros, y un escritorio. Ahí, detrás de ese enorme mueble antiguo, se encontraba sentado un hombre de alrededor de treinta años, al parecer revisando documentos.

–¡Por todas las estrellas! –exclamó Bombón–. ¡Pero qué hombre más hermoso!

El hombre en cuestión era rubio, de figura y rasgos agraciados entre los que destacaban los ojos de un azul peculiar, muy intenso y frío. Estaba vestido con suma elegancia y toda su persona exudaba un aire de poder y autoconfianza.

–¡Está para comérselo! –secundó Estrella, con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión. Sus alas perdieron fuerza y Bombón tuvo que sostenerla para evitar que cayera en picada; reacción que solía ocurrirle a la vista de especímenes masculinos hermosos, fueran éstos de la especie que fueran.

–Pues no está nada mal –estuvo de acuerdo Céfiro, fingiendo analizar con detalle al espécimen humano a través de un espejo mágico que le permitía verlo más de cerca–. Aunque yo le sugeriría unas gafas de montura de oro para complementar...

–Yo le sugeriría un corte de cabello –acotó Bombón–. Esa cabellera queda fuera de lugar en un sitio como éste y le arruina el porte, pero... ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿Nos habéis traido hasta aquí a admirar a un humano, señor Terríbulous? –preguntó Bombón con cinismo.

–¡Por supuesto que no! –protestó Terríbulous–. Ahora ¿queréis callaros todas? Debéis poner atención a lo que sucederá. Si no os enteráis no me hago responsable de dónde acabaréis posando vuestros gordos traseros al final del día.

–¡Eres un bast...! –exclamó Botón, pero Estrella la calló poniéndole una mano en la boca y deteniéndola antes de que alcanzara a golpear a Terríbulous y decirle lo pensaba de él.

La discusión parecía a punto de reanudarse; pero, en ese momento, un portazo captó la atención de todos y la acción en el despacho comenzó.

–¿No te enseñaron a llamar antes de ingresar a cualquier habitación, joven Legan? –preguntó con seriedad el hombre detrás del escritorio, al recién llegado. Tan pronto el aludido llegó hasta ahí dejó de estudiar los documentos en que se encontraba concentrado y lo miró, con severidad y evidente disgusto.

–Disculpe usted, tío Will... –comenzó a decir.

–Señor Andrew para ti, bastardo –corrigió con arrogancia el rubio y volvió a concentrar su atención en los documentos–. Aunque "presidente" o "su señoría" también es aceptable –sugirió con voz dura.

–Perdón, señor Andrew –se disculpó el joven Leagan, haciendo una reverencia de cortesía–. Lo que ocurre es que...

–¡Lo que ocurre es que eres un inepto! –vociferó el rubio, cerrando de golpe el fajo de documentos y volviendo a mirar a su interolcutor, esta vez con furia mal disimulada–. ¡Hace un par de semanas que la autorización para el proyecto en las tierras de las montañas Hartway debía estar aquí! ¿Piensas que tengo tiempo para dedicarlo a resolver estupideces? –preguntó, al tiempo que se ponía de pie con un ademán enérgico–. Me ocupo sólo de asuntos que valgan la pena, señorito, no de idioteces como ésta –indicó, agitando frente al joven una carpeta–. y hace ya bastante rato que los Legan, gracias a ti, no representan más que al mozo del café en la mesa de la directiva. No estás ayudando mucho que digamos a tu apestosa familia –concluyó, medio sonriendo con cinismo.

–Disculpe, su señoría –dijo, en voz apenas audible el muchacho. Era moreno, de porte elegante y rasgos apuestos. Un destello de rabia brilló en sus ojos oscuros, pero el hombre mayor no lo percibió.

–¡Bah! –exclamó, haciendo un ademán despectivo, que no por el hecho de serlo dejó de verse muy distinguido–. Hace mucho que lo único que escucho de tí son disculpas y, como te acabo de decir, eso no me sirve jovencito. El consorcio necesita hombres enérgicos, capaces y resueltos a conseguir sus objetivos ¿Lo eres? ¿O estoy perdiendo mi valioso tiempo contigo?

–Lo siento, señor –se disculpó nuevamente Neal–. Pero la administradora del Hogar de Pony se niega a abandonar los terrenos de Hartway argumentando que el dueño original les cedió esos terrenos. Han presentado documentos debidamente acreditados de la concesión y cuentan con el respaldo de la comunidad.

–Creí que había quedado claro que no escatimaré recursos en este proyecto –indicó el rubio con impaciencia–. ¡Es obvio que lo que prosigue es pagar la indemnización adecuada! Sin importar que sea más alta de lo normal.

–El problema, señor, es que, como habrá leído en los informes, la administradora no desea dejar esas tierras. Ella sostiene que desea que el Hogar permanezca ahí, y también ha afirmado que el padre de usted, personalmente, garantizó eso; aunque existe la posibilidad de declarar nula la concesión, lo cierto es que, como están las cosas, el condado no concederá esa autorización y la opinión pública verá con malos ojos el que la corporación intente despojar a unos indefensos huérfanos de su único hogar. De hecho, ya se han formado por lo menos dos organizaciones para apoyarla en su causa y también ha comenzado a reclutar simpatizantes en el sector de la alta sociedad de Londres. Eso sin contar el conflicto que se tiene con el sector maderero local, debido a la requisición de varias acres del bosque que supuestamente les estaba arrendando para su explotación.

–¡Me importa un bledo si consigue apoyo de la Reina Victoria! –explotó el rubio, con furia y luego de unos momentos, emitió un suspiro de exasperación y agregó, en un tono ligeramente despectivo–: Legan, no estás aquí para aprender caridad, sino para aprender a utilizar todo los recursos a tu alcance, legales o no, para hacer crecer esta corporación y obtener cuanta riqueza ofrece el mundo. Soborno, intimidación, sabotaje... hay mucho de dónde escoger, y muchas maneras de lograr lo que te estoy pidiendo, usa la imaginación y el dinero ¡La quiero a ella y a esos apestosos críos fuera de mis tierras!

–Pero, señor...

–Hazte cargo, Neal –dijo el hombre mayor con un innegable tono de amenaza–, o será la última vez que entras a este despacho y también el último mes que tu familia cuente con un techo sobre sus cabezas.

–Señor...

–Espero, que no me defraudes –concluyó el rubio, y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo, sin volver a prestarle atención al muchacho; quien, después de mirarlo con impotencia, abandonó la habitación.


	3. Chapter 2

_**HECHIZO DE PRIMAVERA**_

_**CAPÍTULO II**_

**_Por Elle Andrew y Three Swords_**

**_Colaboración Especial Angie JB_**

**_Albert's Angels_**

**_GF2014_**

*Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtfffff*

─¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco! ─exclamó Terríbulous haciendo una mueca despectiva. Estrella lo miró con resentimiento y... volvió a sonarse la nariz.

─Si no vas a ayudar, señor zacarandú, al menos déjanos llorar en paz ─pidió Botón, con voz temblorosa que contenía un dejo de enfado.

─¡Es terrible! ¡Terrible! ─exclamó Céfiro entre hipadas─. ¡Nos vamos por un ratito y cuando regresamos parece que el mundo está a punto de colapsar!

─¿Y qué esperabais? ─resopló Terríbulous, con disgusto mal disimulado─. Otorgar dones de la índole de los que vosotros introdujisteis ilegalmente en vuestro último viaje acarrea ese tipo de consecuencias.

─¡Nosotras no somos contrabandistas! ─protestó Bombón─. Y nunca hemos introducido nada ilegalmente. Nuestros regalos estaban debidamente requisitados y...

─¡Todo esto nos está pasando por tu culpa, zarracandú del piojo! ─lo acusó Botón, furiosa─. Si no te hubieras empeñado en perseguirnos todo el día aquella vez, habríamos tenido tiempo para repartir esos sobres como es debido.

─En eso os concedo toda la razón, hermoso capullo de Zaracuás ─respondió Terríbulous en tono galante─. Yo debería haberos vigilado mejor y así os habría impedido cometer el desatino que cometisteis.

─Céfiro... Céfiro... ─susurró Estrella, entre suspiros, haciendo esfuerzos por dejar de llorar─. ¿Qué es un Zara...?

─A mí ni me preguntes, que nunca le entiendo nada al móndrigo ese ─replicó Céfiro, con disgusto, cruzando los brazos en actitud belicosa.

─Mejor te aplacas, Estrellita ─susurró Bombón, que ya había dejado de llorar─. O Botón podría escucharte y recordar que el Zaracuás es...

─¡Zaracuás! ─exclamó Céfiro, de pronto, provocando que todos se volvieran a mirarla─. ¡Cállense todos! Creo que viene alguien...

Un segundo después, efectivamente, se escuchó un nuevo click y la enorme puerta de madera volvió a abrirse, dejando entrar a un hombre en sus cuarentas, moreno y de porte elegante.

El recién llegado avanzó hasta el escritorio donde el hombre rubio continuaba inmerso en su trabajo y, sin molestarse en disimular su disgusto, arrojó un pesado sobre con documentos sobre el escritorio y espetó:

─¿Me puedes explicar de qué se trata todo esto?

─Buenos días, Johnson ─respondió el rubio sin inmutarse, todavía concentrado en lo que estaba examinando─. Creí haberte dejado claro que hoy tenía mucho trabajo por realizar y que no deseaba ser molestado con asuntos irrelevantes.

─¡Que cientos de familias no tengan un techo dónde dormir hoy no es un asunto irrelevante, William! ─casi gritó el hombre moreno, evidentemente furioso─. ¿Como es posible que hayas autorizado el desalojo del conglomerado No. 8? ¡El voto de la directiva fue a favor de...!

─El voto de la directiva fue a favor de la mejor solución y no puedes negarme que demoler esos vejestorios es lo mejor que podemos hacer si deseamos sacarles algún provecho. Nuestro nuevo almacén quedará perfecto en esa zona.

─¡Tu padre adquirió esos edificios! ¡Y fue él quien dispuso que permanecieran como...

─¡Mi padre, mi padre! ¡Mi padre! ¡Estoy harto de escucharte mencionar a mi padre! ¡Cansado de vivir bajo la sombra de un cadáver! ─estalló, furibundo, el hombre más joven, dejando de lado lo que fuera que estuviera leyendo para centrar toda su atención en el hombre moreno, aparentemente un ayudante─. Dime, Johnson ¿No tienes trabajo qué hacer? Creo recordar que hace más de una semana debiste entregarme el informe sobre las dos fábricas textiles que adquirimos en el sur de la isla. Deberías aplicarte en lugar de andar perdiendo tu valioso tiempo y mi todavía más valioso capital en alegatos inútiles. ¡Estamos al borde de una crisis!

─Y no ayuda mucho a tal crisis. ni a la estabilidad económica de esta ciudad, ni del reino, despedir una cantidad ingente de trabajadores y mucho menos echar a personas a la calle sólo porque están en el trayecto de tus nuevas vías de ferrocarril u ocupando un edificio que pretendes utilizar como almacén.

─¿De qué hablas?

─¡De esto! ─exclamó Johnson, tan furioso como nunca antes lo había visto, había tomado de nuevo el sobre del escritorio y ahora lo agitaba frente a William, alterado en demasía─. ¡Has autorizado un desalojo violento! ¡Una medida vil que ni siquiera Legan se atrevería a llevar a cabo! Dime, sir William ¿Quién te crees que eres?

─¿El accionista mayoritario y hombre a cargo? ─preguntó a su vez el hombre más joven, sonriendo con fingida naturalidad. Un brillo acerado podía adivinarse en su mirada. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los negros en un silencioso duelo que ganó sin esfuerzo.

─¡Por favor, sir William! ¡Recapacita! ─suplicó el hombre moreno─. ¡Esas personas no son tan afortunadas como tú! Y siempre puedes adquirir una nueva propiedad más adecuada a tus necesidades.

─Esas son propiedades que se adecúan perfectamente a las necesidades de la empresa ─afirmó sir William, categóricamente, enarcando una ceja para demostrar su intriga ante el despliegue dramático de su hombre de confianza.

─Lo que tú pretendes destruir son más que construcciones: son hogares ¿No te das cuenta? Cientos de personas viven allí y no tienen otro lugar dónde quedarse. ¿Qué pasará con esas familias?

─Si tanto te preocupan esas personas, quizás podrías conseguirles tú un lugar para que se instalen a sus anchas ¿No te parece? ─sugirió sir William con cinismo e impaciencia─. Hazlo y líbranos a mí y a la compañía de un fastidio. Anda. Ve. Tranquiliza tu conciencia pulcra y almidonada y haz tu buena obra de hoy ¡Pero consíguelo sin dinero de esta empresa y sin fastidiarme!

Johnson se quedó mudo por un instante, ante aquellas palabras recién pronunciadas por su jefe. Decir que no esperaba aquel exabrupto habría sido mentir. El ánimo de sir William en esos días era imposible de campear y era la hora que ninguna persona, excepto él, se atrevía a enfrentarlo.

─¿Qué te ha pasado, William? ─preguntó Johnson, con tristeza e incredulidad─. Solías ser un chico sonriente y despreocupado y ahora ¡mírate! Te has convertido en un hombre amargado y frío, además de cruel.

─Tal vez mi padre te pagara por fingir ser su amigo, Johnson, pero yo no necesito de ese tipo de servicios ─dijo Sir William con un tono extremadamente insolente y cínico.

─¡Cómo te atreves! ─exclamó Johnson con aire ofendido─. ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que...?

─Si no has venido a entregarme ese informe que necesito o a tratar algún asunto verdaderamente importante, por favor retírate ─ordenó sir William despóticamente.

─¡Con un demonio! ─explotó Johnson─. ¡No he venido a traerte ese maldito informe, pero lo tendrás para mañana! ─indicó, con furia mal disimulada─. ¡Y así seas el accionista mayoritario eso no te concede el derecho a echarme de esta casa! Por si no lo recuerdas...

─Recuerdo perfectamente las cláusulas del testamento de mi padre, Johnson ─interrumpió sir William de mal talante─. ¿O debo decir, bastardo?

Fue suficiente.

Después de que sir William pronunciara aquel insulto, lo último que supo fue que los puños de George Johnson eran certeros y terriblemente duros.


End file.
